Akatsuki Boutique: Bets
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Naomi makes bets with Hidan and Kakuzu that involve a swear jar, Kakuzu's money, and dates. Naomi needs to stop making bets, they seem to get her into trouble often. Rated M. Kakuzu/OC Sixth in Akatsuki Boutique oneshot series. (Two parter)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a light green rose since it's Kakuzu. Itachi will have Black, Dei Yellow, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Hidan White, Tobi Orange, Pein Grey, Kisame Blue.**

**This is a two part oneshot. Make sure to read the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hidan, Kuzu-Kun, wanna make a bet?" Naomi asked holding something behind her back. Kakuzu and Hidan, who were sitting on the couch watching a random TV show, looked over at the purple haired woman.<p>

"What kind of bet? And don't call me that." Kakuzu said. Naomi held out a jar that she had been hiding behind her back.

"The fuck's that for?" Hidan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Swear jar." Naomi said with a smile.

"Fuck no." Hidan said before looking back at the TV. Kakuzu looked interested.

"Keep talking." He said.

"Okay the bet is the same but different for each of you."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense woman!"

"If you'd let me explain it, it will." Naomi said giving Hidan a sharp blue eyed glare. "The bet is for Hidan to go a week without swearing."

"FUCK. NO." Hidan said.

"If he can't he has to have a swear jar."

"So you're saying if I can _not_ swear for a week I can swear forever but if I don't I gotta have a fucking swear jar?"

"Mhm. Don't swear for a week then you can swear for free."

"Hmm. Fuck no."

"How does this involve me?" Kakuzu asked.

"If he does swear before the week is up you get all the swear jar money and I'll make you meals for a week."

"And if he _can_ do it?"

"If Hidan cannot not swear for a week then he doesn't get a swear jar and _you_ have to take me on a date that can be as _expensive_ as I want."

"You wanna go on a fucking date with _him_?!" Hidan laughed. "The fuck is wrong with you?" He laughed some more.

"I did say it had to be as expensive as I wanted it to be. I could make him spend _all_ his money." Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other. If Hidan could keep a clean mouth for a week the old miser might have to spend all his money on the woman. If Hidan couldn't do it and swore before the end of the week then Kakuzu would have another source of income and the immortal might be quieter, but that was only a bonus. There was no way Hidan could keep from swearing for a week.

"Deal." The two said in unison. Naomi smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

The next day, the day the bet started, Hidan saw Naomi in the hallway and ran up to her.

"Hey!" She stopped and turned around. "Hey Naomi." He stopped in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Start planning that date and make it as expensive as you can." He said with a big smirk. "I'm not gunna swear _once_."

"Good for you." Naomi said with a smile. "You just don't wanna have to pay every time you swear."

"That and I don't want that ..." He cleared his throat after catching himself before saying it. "the old miser to get all that money and I want him to have to spend all of his." He said with laugh.

"Well he might try to get you to swear so be careful."

"No problem." He started to walk away.

"Good luck. _Oh_ and avoid Tobi!" Naomi called.

"Got it." He gave her a backwards wave and a nod. Naomi chuckled. "Now to find Tobi and keep him busy."

* * *

><p>"Nao-Chan Nao-Chan! You never play with Tobi." The masked man said as he hugged the girl as they sat on the couch.<p>

"Yeah I know." Naomi said with a forced smile. Hidan suddenly walked into the room, intending on watching TV, but he quickly turned around when he saw Tobi.

"Hello Hidan." Kakuzu said as he walked past him. He smirked under his mask as he saw Tobi turn around.

"Hidan!" Hidan ran down the hall. Naomi grabbed Tobi around the waist and pulled him back.

"Tobi-Kun!" She forced out as she held him down on the couch. He looked at her, forgetting about Hidan, and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes Nao- chan?"

"Uh you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" He said loudly before grabbing the remote. Naomi sighed and turned to glare at Kakuzu who glared back.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

"Yo, Naomi have you seen my scythe?" Hidan asked poking his head into her room.

"No. Did you check your room?"

"Of course I did. That's where I left it."

"Did you try Kakuzu's room?"

"Why would he...that mother-" he caught himself and cleared his throat. "Thanks Naomi."

"You're doing great." Naomi called with a smile as Hidan left.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Hidan poked his head back in Naomi's room.<p>

"Not there." He said. "Where else?"

"Why don't I just come look with you?" Naomi said getting up and walking over.

"You're the best babe." He said with a grin.

"I'm not your babe." She said as she walked past him.

"Whatever you say." He said following her.

* * *

><p>About two hour of searching the base later the two found Hidan's scythe in an old, never used, supply closet.<p>

"When this week is over I'm gunna..." He caught himself and sighed.

"Wow... I'm proud of you." Naomi said with a smirk.

"Do I get a prize?" Hidan asked with a smirk as they walked down the hall and into the living area.

"Yeah no swear jar."

"Aw come on, just a little kiss." Hidan said. Kakuzu glanced up briefly from the black book he was looking at on the couch.

"No."

"Come on just a peck, I'm not asking ya to f-" Kakuzu looked over. Hidan cleared his throat. "to do me." He said.

"Really? Don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Take how it you will but FYI I'd do you in a heartbeat." He said with a wink. Naomi's cheeks went pink and Kakuzu glared.

"Uh T-Thanks." She said.

"So about that kiss." Hidan said as they walked out of sight. Kakuzu smirked as he heard a smack and an 'ow' from Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

Naomi walked into the kitchen and Kakuzu, who was having a cup of tea, looked over at her.

"Morning Kuzu-Kun." She said with a smile. She grabbed a bagel.

"Don't call me that." He said narrowing his eyes.

"So only two days left." Naomi said. "Did you say goodbye to your money yet?" Kakuzu glared. "I've planned out most of the date." Naomi sat down with a smile and giggled at Kakuzu's glare. Hidan walked into the kitchen and glanced at the two before going to the fridge. "Morning Hidan." He gave a small wave over his shoulder. He grabbed something from the fridge then sat down next to Naomi.

"So, after this _clean week_... Wanna bang?" Naomi choked on her bagel and Kakuzu glared. Hidan chuckled. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"What?! N-no!" Naomi shouted.

"I mean after your stupid date."

"Still _no_." Naomi said.

"Hey I have an idea." Hidan said with a smirk. "Why don't we add another week to the bet and add that if I can go until _next week_ then you have to go on a date with _me_." Kakuzu choked on his tea as Naomi choked once again on her bagel.

"W-What?!"

"You. Me. Date. Bang." Naomi's face was bright red. Hidan chuckled.

"What do I get if you don't?"

"Hmm... I'll stop 'sexually harassing' you." He said using finger quotes.

"Deal." Hidan smirked and shook her hand before leaving the room. Naomi looked at Kakuzu.

"So it seems that we're now on the same side." Kakuzu chuckled.

"Make my meals for a month and have it be a 100 yen per swear."

"Deal." The two shook hands. Naomi sighed.

"I need to stop making bets."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's part one. I'm working on part two now. Do you guys want Hidan to lose the bet or no?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Naomi is an OC. I thought that was obvious. This is an OC/Kakuzu oneshot. **

**FYI: ¥ 10,000 is around $91 US dollars/£ 56.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

"Kuzu-Kun, none of your ideas worked." Naomi whined as they sat at the kitchen table. "He won't swear and we have four days left." Naomi put her head on the table. Kakuzu sighed.

"Did you try decapitating him?" Naomi lifted her head and blinked.

"No." She said. Kakuzu got up and left the room a moment later Naomi heard a thud from the living room.

"What the-?! What was that for?!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu returned to the room and looked pissed as he sat down.

"Um… Shouldn't you go fix him?" Naomi asked.

"Not until he swears."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12<strong>

Hidan, who had his head back on his body due to Leader telling Kakuzu to fix him, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Naomi entered the room and walked up to him.

"Hidan if you swear right now I'll kiss you." She said. Hidan chuckled.

"Hmmm tempting offer but no." He said shaking his head.

"Oh come on." She whined. "I'll let you kiss me whenever you want for a week."

"Nope."

"Two weeks."

"Nuh-Uh."

"A month!"

"Still no sweetheart." He said with a smirk. "Two more days and I'll get to see a poor Kakuzu then a pissed off one when I have a date with you."

"Why do you want to go on a date with me anyway?"

"Well for one thing I have to show you a better time than that old miser."

"So you just wanna one up Kakuzu?" Naomi asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Yep, though getting to kiss you is a nice bonus." He said with a wink. Naomi frowned.

"Come on just swear." She said.

"Nope, not happening." He smirked up at her. She cursed mentally at herself and sat down on his lap. He blinked at her as she straddled him.

"Come on." She said.

"Your feminine charms won't work on me." He said looking away.

"Come on Hidan." She said with a cute pout. She leaned forward and gave him a view of cleavage from her tank top. He glanced over and a smirk formed on his face.

"Nope, but thanks for the view." Naomi glared at him. Hidan looked over at the hallway entrance and saw Kakuzu walk into the room. He smirked and put his hands on Naomi's hips as she tried to get up.

"Hidan." She said glaring at him. "Let me up."

"Hmm. No." He said with a smirk.

"Hid-ah!" Threads wrapped around Naomi's torso and pulled her up before putting her on the ground. "Thanks Kuzu-kun."

"Hn." He said before retracting his threads and walking into the kitchen. Hidan glared after him.

"Stupid mother-" Hidan shut his mouth and let out a huff.

"Damn it." Naomi said with a frown before stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Naomi said hitting her head softly on the kitchen table. Hidan, who was sitting across from her, snickered. Kakuzu, who was next to Hidan, glared at Hidan.

"Let's see…" Hidan looked at the kitchen clock. "Only a few more minutes." He said in sing-song, enjoying the look on both his co-worker's faces.

"Fuuuuuuck." Naomi whined. She lifted her head. "Is there anything I can do to get you to swear right now?"

"Hmmm… The only thing is the reason why I'm not." Hidan said with a smirk.

"You do realize just because I have to go on a date with you doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you, right?"

"Oh I know but Kakuzu having to spend all his money is just too good of a thing to pass up." Hidan said.

"If I could kill you…" Kakuzu growled.

"Well ya can't. Ya know you should be angry at Naomi, she's the one who started all this." Naomi gave him a shut-the-fuck-up look. Kakuzu turned his glare to her.

"Hey I never thought he was gunna be able to do it!" She said. "You were gunna get all the swear jar money and good meals for a week!" Kakuzu glared at her anyway.

"Ah-Ah-AH!" Hidan said pointing to the clock. "Ten… nine…"

"We know you can count, shut up." Kakuzu growled.

"Five … four…"

"Fuuuuuck!" Naomi shouted hitting her head on the table again.

"Two! One!" Hidan shouted. "Take that you motherfucking cock suckers! Ha!" He shouted pointed at the two. The two hung their heads. "Hurry up and go on your date so I can take Naomi." The two stood and started to leave the kitchen. "Don't forget your wallet, Kakuzu!" Hidan called in sing-song.

* * *

><p>"I'll make you a deal," Kakuzu said as the two walked down the hall. Naomi looked up at him.<p>

"I'm listening."

"You don't make me spend over 10,000 yen and I'll make sure Hidan doesn't have a date with you."

"10,000 yen? Didn't know you liked me _that_ much Kuzu-kun." Naomi said with a wink. He rolled his eyes.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu grimaced at the menu of the restaurant Naomi had chosen.<p>

"I said 10,000."

"I know." She said. "It's a dinner date, that's all." She said with a shrug. "Nothing after."

"You sure got dressed up for just dinner." Kakuzu said looking at Naomi's black dress. She shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"I thought you'd like it." She refused to look at him. The table was suddenly extremely interesting. "Besides I can dress up if I want to."

"You dressed up for _me_?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that." Naomi said looking away. Kakuzu smirked seeing the blush on her cheeks. He chuckled and she glanced back at him. "So… how are you going to get Hidan to cancel the date?"

"You'll see."

"You like being all dark and mysterious don't you?" Naomi asked rolling her eyes. Kakuzu chuckled and Naomi looked away. "Ya know if you wanna leave it's okay." She said quietly. "We can just go back to the hideout and-"

"No." Naomi looked at him. "I'll stay."

"You don't have to." She said.

"I want to." The waiter came over and the two ordered. "You ordered the cheapest thing they have." Kakuzu said with a small frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I thought you'd like me to buy something cheap." He didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The two ate in silence, occasionally they would glance at one another. After, Kakuzu paid the bill and the two left. They walked in silence and Kakuzu looked at her.<p>

"You do look… nice." He said. Naomi scoffed and shook her head with a sigh.

"Just because we're on a date doesn't mean you have to be nice to me."

"Wouldn't be a good date if I wasn't." He said.

"Why would you want it to be a good date?" She asked. "It's not like you like me." She looked away from him as they walked. Kakuzu stopped walking and Naomi looked back at him.

"Ya know…" Kakuzu sighed. "I did say 10,000." Kakuzu said.

"Huh?" Kakuzu was facing a store. "What are you-?" Kakuzu walked into the store. "Kuzu?" She asked walking back to where he was standing before. A moment later he walked out of the store with a small bag. He held it out to her. She took it and blinked as he started walking. She caught up with him and opened the bag. "Kuzu…"

"Don't expect anything else from me like that." He said. Naomi blushed.

* * *

><p>The two returned to the hide out and went into the living room. Kakuzu sat on the couch and Naomi headed to the hallway attached to get to her room. Hidan walked into the living room from the kitchen. He whistled.<p>

"Get all dressed up for me?" Hidan asked Naomi with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't get dressed up for _you_." She said. "I got dressed up for Kuzu-kun." Kakuzu smirked. Hidan frowned.

"Well get ready for _our_ date." He said. He looked at Kakuzu. "How much did you spend?" He asked with a laugh.

"I didn't make him spend that much." Naomi said. Hidan frowned.

"Why the fuck not?!" He shouted. "You could've made him completely broke!"

"Well I didn't want to."

"Ugh… whatever just go get ready for our date."

"She's not going on a date with you." Kakuzu said.

"Oh yeah, well according to _the bet_ she is." Kakuzu got up and walked to stand behind Naomi. He took the small bag she was holding from her and took something out.

"According to _her boyfriend_ she's not." Naomi blinked as Kakuzu put the necklace he'd gotten her around her neck. He let his fingers brush against her collar bone and neck causing shivers to go up her spine.

"The fuck?!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Naomi from behind and rested his chin on her head. Her face was bright red and Hidan looked pissed. "Ugh. Fuck this." He growled before storming out of the room. Naomi turned her head to look up at Kakuzu. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Wh-Why did you?"

"I told you I'd get him to cancel the date." He said. Naomi looked down. He turned her around and lifted her chin. She kept looking down. He frowned and pulled down his mask as he leaned down. Naomi's eyes widened and she stared at him. He pulled away.

"Y-You…" Kakuzu chuckled. "Kissed me." She said her voice squeaking at the end. He let out a deep laugh and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't like the way it ended. I tried. <strong>


End file.
